EnderStorage
Page is duplicated, delete one of the pages http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com/wiki/Ender_Storage Warning. This mod (specifically the ender tank) has been known to cause severe damage to saves including chunk resets and eventual corruption Ender Storage, by ChickenBones, overrides one block in vanilla Minecraft and adds two new blocks and an item. This modification offers a player a means to store items in the end, thus allowing universal and cross-dimensional storage of items. A player may use dyes to change the color code of a chest or bag such that a network of chests and bags can be created for storing items. This mod was actually made before Mojang introduced the enderchest. EnderStorage is ideal for simplifying item storage networks across long distances, as well as creating a temporary solution for teleporting items in advanced networks. For instance, it is possible to transfer buckets of lava from The Nether to the Overworld by using EnderChests and some insertion and extraction pipes or by using the EnderTank to remove the need for buckets. EnderStorage can also be used to make magmatic engines more viable. Netherrack can be teleported and placed in magma crucibles to supply lava for any distance operation. EnderChest The EnderChest offers stationary storage for items. Each chest has 3 wool pads on top that can be manipulated by clicking them with a dye. The chest's contents will depend on the color code on top. For example, to access the same items in two different places, one would change the three wool pads on both chests such that they are the same colors in the same order. When crafting a chest the color of wool used to craft it will affect the color code when it is first crafted. You can right click on the latch of a chest with a diamond to make the chest private. Doing so will consume the diamond and change the latch to a diamond color. EnderPouch The EnderPouch offers mobile storage for items. By pressing shift and right-clicking on an EnderChest with an EnderPouch in your hand, you can synchronize the color code of the pouch to match the color code of the chest, thus allowing access to the chest items when using the EnderPouch in your hand. EnderTank The Ender Tank is a special tank that can store up to 16 buckets of liquids. Each tank has 3 plain wool pads on top that can be changed by clicking them with a dye, in the same way as the Ender Chest. The tank has a gold valve on the front of it that can be rotated by Right Clicking on it. When the blue markers are on top (the default), the tank will accept liquids but will not output them, i.e. you will need to pump it out with a Wood or Emerald Waterproof Pipes or Liquiduct. But when the orange markers are on top, the tank will not accept any liquids but can output its content into any Waterproof Pipes or Liquiduct, without the need for pumping. Additionally if the tank is receiving a "high" redstone signal (on) the blue markers will be on top, with the orange markers on top in a "low" situation. Video